


Roadie

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Twitfics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: Roadies are rough when you're away from the one you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Check Please Twitfics series. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of [Check Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Many thanks to [marswithghosts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marswithghosts) for looking this over!

* * *

 

The Falconers are traveling to the third game of a ten-day West Coast roadie, and the trip is starting to wear on Jack. It's not so much the travel aspect - though living out of a suitcase and garment bag is hardly ideal - but rather the distance from Bitty, combined with the three-hour time difference. He's either waking Bitty up in the middle of the night, or having to wake up early himself to catch Bitty before he heads to class or practice, just to have time to Skype with him. They already haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks because of their incompatible schedules, and even after he gets home they'll have to wait a few more days before Bitty will have a weekend off to come visit. The lack of regular contact with Bitty is doing a number on Jack's mood, to the point where even Guy pulled him aside to ask him if everything was alright, and Guy hardly ever speaks to him (to be fair, Guy hardly ever speaks to anyone on the team, save Marty and Thirdy). So Jack texts. A lot.

_Passed a bakery on the way to morning skate._

_I thought of you._

_Almost stopped for a mini-pie, but. It wouldn't be the same._

_Sharing a room with Tater on this trip._

_Tater's probably my best friend on the team._

_But I'd rather talk to you._

_Schooners have a former figure skater on their team._

_He's not nearly as good a skater as you._

_No one I've skated with or against is as fast as you._

_I miss skating with you._

_I miss having you on my line._

_I miss checking practice._

_I miss waking up next to you._

_I miss you._

He worries that he's texting too much, but Bitty responds to each and every text, even if it's hours later. When Jack checks his phone after practice, there will be an answering text for each one that he's sent. Some of them are just **< 333333333**, but he treasures every one.

Before Bitty, Jack didn't care about texting.

Now he can't imagine a life without it.


End file.
